


Seven Sleepless Nights (Seven Nation Army parody)

by Elemental_Lady



Series: Song Parodies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Finals, Other, Seven Nation Army, Song Parody, Studying, The White Stripes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Lady/pseuds/Elemental_Lady
Summary: The title sums it up pretty well, telling you more will spoil the whole thing.





	

SSN

I'm gonna cram them all  
Seven sleepless nights couldn't hold me back  
I'll probably fail them all  
Never mind it's finals doesn't seem so bad  
And I recite the lessons twice each night  
But I always forget  
Three hours with the same chapter  
Haven't learnt it yet

And the message coming from my eyes says leave it alone

I'm tired of trying to fight it  
Four or five hours of sleep would do me well  
I finally lost all of it  
The patience to go through this ongoing hell  
And if I pull off an allnighter  
I can finish studying chapter two  
And that's not what I want, I fear  
But it's what I'll do

And the message coming from my brain goes down the drain

I'm going to take a break  
Forget saving my grades, guess it's far too late  
Stopped trying to stay awake  
Closed my eyes and went to my happy place  
Then I'm drifting then I'm sleepping now I'm drooling  
Over my homework  
All the words are gonna stain my face  
And I will think no more

And the voices coming from my head yell go to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of, thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. I've been writing song parodies as well as some original fiction stories for a while, but I'm new to actually posting them online, so feedback would mean a lot to me. No hate please, but I'm up for some constructive criticism.
> 
> If people by any miracle like this, I might record myself singing it and post it on Tumblr. I'll update this post with the link if I do.


End file.
